What They Were Thinking
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: Ever wondered what went through Perona and Luna's minds when they did what they did? Note: Not a pairing.
1. Persona

**Hello there! This is my first fanfic XD This is not a pairing story btw. P.S I don't own Gakuen Alice! Enjoy XD**

* * *

**What They Were Thinking (Persona)**

NORMAL POV

He thought that nobody wanted him. He thought he was taboo and that his 'gift' was nothing but a curse. That 'alice power' of his that decays and deforms him so badly. But, there was someone who wasn't scared of him and never flinched even at the sight of his decayed body.

Sensei.

That's right. Sensei always treated him like a normal human being and was always kind. He wasn't scared of that cursed alice the boy had. It could be his own alice, nullification, that rendered him fearless but the tenderness in his eyes says otherwise. Every time he has time, he would always visit the boy and talk to him, and assure him that his alice won't hurt him.

But then, _that day_ came.

The elementary school principal had took him out and brainwashed him into thinking his sensei had betrayed him. The only thought that went through his mind when he saw his sensei in the principal's office was the truth. But, at a young age, the boy who had a powerful alice lost control of it and murdered his sensei.

The next time he saw the principal, he was attacked by the sempai sensei had introduced him to. The principal's skin started to decay in a rather similar way that he did and he pitied him. It was then that on the hospital bed beside another sempai did he swear his loyalty to the principal forever.

He grew up and became cold, but only on the outside. His facade never dropping and his cold stance made his favourite student shudder. He was now a teacher at the school. He had been asked to teach the dangerous ability students whom he gives good advice to every now and then. Thanks to the special earring and the control devices, he does not have that decayed look anymore.

People had called him an empty shell and his favourite student detests him. However, unknown to many, he has a soft side. Caring when his favourite student got injured, making sure that the girl he was in charge of was well taken care of. But it's always the principal's orders that made people turn against him. Like when he has to be sadistic, when he has to do drastic measures to get what the principal want and most importantly, when he has to hurt others. Like sensei's daughter, Narumi and that girl. But he had no choice. He could never rebel against the person who gave him his freedom-from that cage he was locked up in-so he could see the sunlight for once. But now, the fact that an alice war may start anytime, which side is he going to chose? The sempai who helped him, or the man who gave him freedom?

**

* * *

**

So how was it? Do leave a review XD Thank you!


	2. Luna

**Yaye! I finally updated this chapter, haha. LOL it's the last chapter. Sorry I took so long. Well, here** **goes!**

* * *

**What They Were Thinking (Luna)**

Normal POV

When she stepped into the academy and introduced herself and alice, people immediately threw her looks of rejection and disgust. When she tried to approach anyone, they dispersed and ignored her, afraid of her alice. She felt so lonely until she heard of her, yes. Yuka Azumi. She went up to her and tried to make her listen, but her friends made snide remarks about how she's a soul-sucker and all. She was about to give up until Yuka noticed the loneliness in her eyes and went up to her. Since then, she knew she had found a friend. She was so happy with Yuka everyday! To the point of being possessive and 'scaring' off anybody who wanted to get close to her. Some even thought she was a lesbian. But Yuka didn't mind because she knew Luna, and Luna knew her.

* * *

She was still blacklisted in the school like that pheromone kid. More and more rumours were spreading and she wanted it to stop. She wasn't like how they had described her to be. She would never abuse her alice! All she wanted was a friend. Someone to understand her. Like Yuka. Then a thought came into her head. Since people already see her as that, why not? Why not control them to spread _better_rumours? Or even better, stop the whole thing! She smiled happily and ran off to tell Yuka her glorious plan.

* * *

No. It's bad.

Those words struck her at the heart. How could Yuka say that? Wasn't she her friend?! But who cares anyway, after this she'll have more friends and Yuka would be so insignificant that she'll be the one begging. But just then she felt a piece of her fading as she fell to the ground with Yuka.

_What's that?_ She thought.

Then, in Yuka's hands was a stone that shimmered. And then it clicked. Alice stone. Luna freaked out and shrieked about how Yuka was jealous and resorted to thievery. Yuka was then brought away to see the elementary school principal, who Luna had admired. She smirked and carried out her plan.

* * *

Taking a trip to the esp's room, she overheard the conversation between her ex best friend and the principal. Her eyes widened at the fact that he had proposed to her. Yuka would never accept though, only sensei took up the space in her heart. But she saw Yuka slowly nodding her head and she glared in fury. How dare she steal everything away from her?!

* * *

The next time they met, Yuka looked miserable. They had now switched positions. Yuka was now the outcast due to her stealing alice and Luna now had friends cos she controlled them. But Yuka still had sensei on her side and that pheromone kid too. Years passed and Luna still had a place for Yuka in her heart but her pride and loyalty to the principal kept her from talking to her.

* * *

Yuka seems to be doing well now. She made friends with 2 other sempais and kouhais. She seemed happier. That smile she smiled was one that never appeared when she spent time with her. Regretting a little, she decided to tell Yuka the truth of why she can keep smiling like that. With clenched fists, she walked towards the empty hallway where Yuka was and kept a cold attitude throughout the warning until that sempai shooed her off. Yuka was crying now, but at least she knows the truth. Sighing sadly, Luna turned her back and walked off once again.

* * *

An announcement had been made that sensei passed away. The usual gasps and shocked faces were seen and heard. Luna was shocked and looked so sad and remorse, but she never knew a thing. She thought she might and decided to ask the principal. He always trusted her anyway, so he would tell her, right? She had to find the answer. Sensei was a good man. She ran and stumbled upon that kid with the death mark alice thing and a decayed looking principal. What's worse, Yuka. Crying. She called out Yuka's name and met face to face with her ex best friend. It stung worse than ever when Yuka bade her goodbye. She didn't understand. She walked towards the principal who told her to get the hospital and so she and that kid did so.

At his bed, she cried. Seeing her principal in this state was bad enough but Yuka. Yuka's gone. The thief. The runaway. The very first friend. Gone. She just let the tears fall as she swore her loyalty to the principal. Vowing to extract revenge and find Yuka.

* * *

11 years later, she was called upon by the principal. It turns out that Yuka's daughter is in the academy. But her reason for going under cover was to find out if the girl was like Yuka. And that made her blood boil. Yuka. All she thought of her now was the thief. She agreed almost immediately and started her new 'assignment.'

Looks like things were going fine till that crimson-eyed boy held her hand. _Held her hand?_ She smirked and acted sweetly towards him. This would be easy. She started controlling people again and spreading rumours about that girl and even turned most of her friends against her. She liked revenge so much! This could've been an effect from her hate relationship with that thief of a best friend. _Best friend? _It was never a hate relationship. It was a love-hate that blossomed from jealousy. Yes, Yuka was jealous. It's all her fault!

* * *

It had became official that Mikan had the stealing alice. Luna was always pissed. She even told Mikan that she had terrible birth secrets and that the Hyuuga boy is so much like that slut mom of his. **(Please refer to the author's note below after this story.)** How dare she steal Yuka!? She clenched her fists once more at the very thought of the event that never happened. She was losing her mind. All out of loyalty to the principal. And then it happened again, part of her alice got stolen. Once more she shrieked so badly that even Natsume's flames on her hair wasn't enough to contain her anger. But, they had ran away, like Yuka, al thanks to that Nobara ice girl. But plan B was about to commence and she smirked.

An hour since they left, they had successfully caught most of her classmates and those who refused to budge. She still had her alice and used a lot of it on that violet eyed girl's brother. That one was tough, but he's as good as ever now. All that was needed was for them to come back and the whole sibling fight would be so interesting to see. She laughed maniacally in her mind until a soft voice spoke.

'Luna-chan.'

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head. Her loyalties were with the principal. Afterall, he accepted her into his school, he looked out for her. He was always there. Yes, he was her first friend. Not Yuka! He would never betray her, unlike Yuka! She shook her head once more to assure herself but the voice floated in once more.

'Luna-chan.'

This time, the voice was deeper. _Sensei?_

'Luna-chan!'

Now both voices resounded at once. She shook her head, confused. Until-

'Luna.'

That sweet voice of the principal, she smiled to herself once more. Her loyalties affirmed and assured.

* * *

**That's it! It's done. Oh do check out my new fic,** The Dark Side Of Hotaru Imai **, heh. (shameless promotion here XD) Should i continue with it? **

**Oh and about the slut thing about Natsume's mom? Look at it from Luna's point of view. But from our point of view, admit it, she's one of the coolest moms ever! She rocks! haha. Kaoru Igarashi fan here!! XD Please leave a review for this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. And special thanks to** zagogay , shainingu etowa-ru **and** InspirationandStrife **and to my unknown readers out there! XD  
**


End file.
